


Claimed

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Allusion of mpreg, Consensual Sex, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Mating, Parent/Child Incest, Youkai, intersex kakashi, kakashi's age not specified, mention of MPREG, possible underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sakumo can't take the alluring scent of his son anymore. Kakashi is happy to help.





	Claimed

Sakumo couldn’t help it really, Kakashi smelled _so good._  So warm and fertile. The was nothing he could have done to prevent this.

At least that was what he told himself.

Kakashi was such a pretty youkai, had taken so much after his mother -too much if the scent that had driven Sakumo mad for years was any clue.

While Kakashi was mostly inuyoukai like Sakumo himself, the smell told Sakumo that there truly was his mother's race in him as well. Just a few years back Kakashi’s smell changed, it got that intoxicating scent of heat in it as Kakashi’s body got ready to house a child.

Just like his mother’s had.

The scent wasn’t only driving Sakumo mad, it was slowly doing the same to everyone around Kakashi, even if they couldn’t pinpoint what about him attracted them.

Worst part was, Kakashi didn’t notice. And Sakumo would have been happy to leave it at that, to admire his beautiful boy from afar, if it weren’t for that traveling toad.

Jiraiya had always had poor self control and when he’d gotten a whiff of Kakashi, he had gone crazy. Trying to forcefully mate what was Sakumo’s.

And that was the reason Sakumo had dragged Kakashi with him to the mating caves, why Sakumo had his nose buried to Kakashi’s nape where the scent was strongest.

And why the cave was echoing with Kakashi’s pretty, _pretty_ moans as Sakumo’s thick cock brutalized the pretty pink slit between Kakashi’s small cock and anus.

The slick channel was nearly scorching and so _soft_ Sakumo was half convinced he was hallucinating. It shouldn’t be possible for his boy to be this perfect. But here he was, nose to that wonderful scent, ears filled with Kakashi’s half choked moans and balls deep in his son’s rutting channel.

It was wonderful.

Kakashi looked so beautiful presenting to him, soft chest to the ground and round bottom in the air. Showing that slick, pink slit to his daddy. Showing how ready he was to be bread.

And Sakumo had fallen gladly. Had toyed with that little hole, eaten his son out, till he had begged to be filled. Till he had _whined_ for his daddy to fill him, to knot him, to make his belly swell with seed.

Sakumo grabbed his boy’s pretty hips and ground himself deeper. He could _feel_ his knot slowly growing and wanted as deep into that welcoming warmth as possible.

Kakashi let out such a sweet keen as Sakumo felt his knot form, spreading his little folds like they had never been before. Sakumo petted the small of Kakashi’s back to comfort him as he bit down to mark Kakashi as his.

As Kakashi cried his release, Sakumo could feel that slick channel squeezing his knot, starting the thick stream of sperm into Kakashi’s womp. Sakumo leaned back, taking care not to jostle their connection, and admired how wrecked Kakashi looked.

Sweaty, seited and _claimed._

Sakumo felt around Kakashi, petting that round bulge in his belly and gave a very satisfied growl that Kakashi answered with a happy, if tired, yip as he turned his head to smile at his father.


End file.
